A trip to the past
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Trunks goes back to the past to save his father's planet
1. Chapter One

A Trip to the past  
  
WARNING: VEGETA INSTEAD OF BEING AROUND FIVE WILL BE 16 IN THIS STORY  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Trunks walked past the tight security that took him twenty minutes to get in. He was amazed when he walked down the long corridor on the Saiyen Headquarter hall. He had traveled back in time to save his father's planet...so his father could be happy, sure it could stop him from existing in this time, but he really needed to do this for his father's sake.   
  
He went up to the desk and cleared his throat the guy there gave him a weird look. "How did you get past sercurity, what race are you?" He asked. "I am a Saiyen, that's how I got past security." Trunks said. "Hell you sure don't look like one, anyway what can I do for ya?" The man asked. "I want to find a friend, his name is Bardock." Trunks said.  
  
"Hey has anyone ever told you that you look like Prince Vegeta in the face....that's remarkable! And yea I'll have Murko show you up to Bardock's room." The man said. Trunks couldn't help but smile when he heard the remark about how much him and his father looked alike. Murko took him up the hall quite a bit before stopping in front of a wooden door left. Trunks guessing this was Bardocks' door knocked. Bardock answered and then gave him a puzzeled look.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked. "I need to talk to you, and you must believe me no matter what I say." Trunks said. "Yes of course, come in." Bardock said. "Now who are you?" He asked agian closing the door. "I am Trunks, I come from the future, I'm here to save Planet Vegeta from destruction." Trunks said. "What?" Bardcok couldn't help but say. "Planet Vegeta will be destroyed by Freeza and only a couple of full blooded Saiyens are left in my time, Kackarot your son...and my father." Trunks said.   
  
Bardock sat down, "I knew that Freeza would betray us...who is your father?" Bardock asked. "I don't believe I should tell you that one." He said. "If I am going to help you...which I know that is why your telling me this, then I need to know everything about you." Bardock said. "Fine....My father is Prince Vegeta." Trunks said and looked away. "What! But you said that only two male Saiyens existed in your time." Bardock said. "That's right, my father mated with an earthling, desperate to get an heir, and well Goku...Kackarot I mean mated because he fell in love, you have two grandsons by the way." Trunks said.  
  
Bardock looked in the face of his future Prince, "I see the resemblance now, you look just like the Prince, tonight there is a dance in celebration for god knows what, you will be presented...for all of our guests are, you will meet your father and your grandfather, lets hope they are blind enough not to see the resemblance." Bardock said. Trunks cursed, how much did he look like his father?  
  
"Okay...but can I stay with you?" Trunks asked. "Sure Trunks." Bardock said they both sat down to wait for the celebration. When it came Trunks found himself nervous, he was about to leave when the huge ballroom they were in darkened and you could only see the stage. "Presenting your majesties King and Prince Vegeta." The guy said and walked off. "Hello everyone, tonight we have a dance in honor of our guest." King Vegeta said. The crowed cheered, "Now will....Trunks come up here." He demanded. Trunks sighed and propelled hisself up in the air.   
  
The king and prince gasped at the power admitting from the warrior, he was more powerful then anyone in that room. Trunks landed on stage and smiled as the applause began. Prince Vegeta was stunned at first, this stranger looked so much like him...it was weird. "Trunks.....what is your power level?" King Vegeta demanded out of no where. Trunks looked down, "I am a Super Saiyen your majesty and a humble servant." Trunks whispered. He had learned a couple of things from his father when they were together.  
  
"Ha, prove it." Prince Vegeta demanded. Trunks glared at his past father and cursed. He powered up and his hair lifted up off of his head, it turned a brillant gold and his eyes a aqua color. King Vegeta gasped as did Prince Vegeta. "Whose offspring are you!" King Vegeta demaned. "I would like to talk in private my lord." Trunks said. "So be it, everyone back to your quarters, you two follow me." King Vegeta said.  
  
When they got in the room Trunks sighed and powered down, "Now whose offspring are you?" King Vegeta asked again. "I am from the future, 20 years in fact and I have came here to help your planet from being destroyed. Freeza is coming in three days to do it, and I wanted my father to have his kingdom back so here I am...saving his kingdom and ruining my life." Trunks said almost bitterly. Prince Vegeta's head snapped over to Trunks so quickly you would've swore it had always been looking there. The boy looked so familiar. "What are you saying?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"That my father is your son, you are my grandfather, in the future there are only two full blooded Saiyens left, Kackarot and my father, they are rivals, my father setteled down and mated with an earthling wanting to continue the blood line. Kackarot fell in love, he is the only kind Saiyen I have saw except my self and Kackarot's offspring that are king." Trunks said. "You...are my grandchild?" King Vegeta asked. "Yes." He said. "Stay here on this planet...you can be made a member of this family." Prince Vegeta demanded. Now that he saw his son he didn't want to let go.  
  
"I'm sorry father, but I must go back to the you in my time, if you want to see me again venture to earth in a couple years and see what happens." Trunks said. King Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Did you say that Freeza was going to destroy our planet?" He demanded. "Yes, and he will not stop at anything." Trunks said. "Well, who are you staying with?" Prince Vegeta asked. "Bardock, Kackarot's father." Trunks said. "No, you will not stay with the third level piece of trash." Prince Vegeta said. Trunks growled, "Perhaps you would like to know how Goku is doing in the future, yes we call Kackarot Goku." Trunks said before any questions popped up.   
  
"Anyway, Goku is a Super Saiyen, far from being a low level, and you father have not yet reached the level of a Super Saiyen yet, even though you might be on the verge of it, your anger and pride get in your way too much, you can't even love because of it." Trunks snapped. Prince Vegeta knew that he must've done his son wrong in the future. King Vegeta was amazed however. "Well, you go back to Bardocks' room and start to train for Freeza, and..........if our kingdom surivives you will be a legend." King Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks knew he revealed too much...but what was the chances of his father going to earth just to fall in love with Bulma? Especially when he had all the Saiyen females around. Trunks sighed, he would stay in this time...if there hadn't been the age difference, him and his father were the same age. 16 and Trunks diddn't want that. "Are you staying after the fight with Freeza?" King Vegeta asked, "No, I'm leaving very shortly after." Trunks replied andl left the room.   
  
King Vegeta looked down at his son, "You have quite an heir to the throne in the future my son, heh raise him well." King Vegeta said. "I will of course...but it seems that the me in the other time has shown him wrong." Prince Vegeta said. "Yes, I can see it in his soul, and next time we meet him I will make sure to ask him about it." King Vegeta said and left the room also. Prince Vegeta was left to think about things.  
  
Trunks walked back to his room and saw Bardock sprawled on the couch sleeping. Trunks woke him up, "Shouldn't you go and sleep in your bed?" He asked. "The bed is yours." Bardock said. "No I can't take your bed." Trunks said and looked down. "Come on, please, just think of it as Saiyen hospitality." Bardock said and rolled over on the couch ending the conversation. Trunks smiled and went to go and get in bed. He undressed and slept only in his boxers, he then laid down and had dreams of being home.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
Read and Review please.  
  
Author's Note: I had this huge inspiration to make a story like this, sorry if I ended the sequel too quickly, (I know I did) so I hope you enjoy this story. 


	2. Chapter Two

A Trip To The Past  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Trunks walked to the double doors of the throne room and took a deep breath. He pushed them open and met face to face with his father and grandfather. "I figured that you would bring Bardock along." King Vegeta said in a demanding voice. "Sorry, didn't know I was suppose to." Trunks said. "What is our relationship in the future boy?" Vegeta asked. "Huh?" Trunks asked confused. "How do I treat you in the future." Vegeta asked. "Like a father." Trunks said bitterly and turned his head.  
  
"Tell me now!" Vegeta yelled. "You act like a fucking bastard okay! That is one of the reasons why I wanted to come back here and keep your WORTHLESS planet from being destroyed hoping that you wouldn't abuse me in this time." Trunks yelled. He knew he probably just pissed both Vegeta's off by calling their planet worthless, but he was upset now. Vegeta just stared at him, pratically amazed by his attitude toward him. But King Vegeta was just a little upset about his empire being called worthless. "Leave." King Vegeta said and looked away in anger.  
  
Trunks sighed and left the room, he made it back to Bardock's room and saw Bardock getting ready for training. "Do you want to come?" Bardock asked. "Sure." Trunks said sadly. "What's the matter young prince?" Bardock asked. "I pissed off King Vegeta." He said and shrugged it off as they walked down the corridor. "How?" Bardock asked as the passed one of the first training rooms. "I called his planet worthless." Trunks said and they made the left turn into their training room.   
  
Bardock gave an amused laugh and got in a fighting stance. There were two other people in the room, Kackarot and a female. Bardock smiled at his son, "Kackarot come over here I want to show you someone." Bardock yelled. A 14 year old Kackarot walked over to his father, "Hello father, who is the stranger?" He asked. "This is Trunks....he's from the future, he is the offspring of Prince Vegeta." Bardock said filling his son in with the latest news.   
  
Kackarot looked at the lavender hair boy and couldn't help but realize how familar he looked. "In this future of yours....do we meet?" He asked knowing that they probably do seeing how he is the future prince. "Yes, but not in the way you think, in my time Planet Vegeta gets blown up, you get sent to earth a lot more earlier, when you were just a baby and you get a bump on the head, which made you forget your saiyen instincts, my father lives to and ventures to earth, falls in love and has me, you and your children are the only other saiyens alive." Trunks explained leaving all the really important parts out.  
  
Kackrot looked at him like he had just grown two heads. "Sure your highness." Kackrot said and walked away laughing. Trunks growled, "I can't believe Goku doesn't believe me! Of course this is when he acted like a Saiyen...nothing like the Goku I'm used to." Trunks said as he was hit with a sudden surge of home sickness. He missed his father, mother, and his friends. Seeing them all here differently made it hard to stay away.  
  
Bardock realized the look of agony in Trunks eyes and got concerned. "What's wrong?" Bardock asked getting in a figthing stance. "I'm just remembering my time...and everyone in it, But since we only have two more days left until the fight I guess I really only have three days left on this planet." Trunks said. "You know Trunks, you may be making a mistake saving our planet. I mean....things seem to be way different in our time then they were in yours. Maybe this planet it just doomed." Bardock said.  
  
"Fate can be changed." Trunks said finishing his stretches. Just when they were about to spar they heard a crackle of the speaker. "Would Prince Trunks come to the throne room imediatly." Trunks looked up and sighed, they had just given away his entire identity to the whole Saiyen race. He walked down the halls and tons of people bowed to him with surprised expressions. When he reached the throne he saw Prince Vegeta standing there with a serious look on his face.  
  
"What is it father?" Trunks said. Vegeta smiled at the name, "I have called you here to offer to you once again a place here in the palace." Vegeta said. "No, I can't I thought the only reason was because you could never really be my father, but the true reason is...I miss you in my time, and everyone else. I'm sorry father, but I cannot stay here, you will see me again though...believe me." Trunks said and walked out of the room, wondering if he should've just walked off like that.  
  
Trunks was met by six Saiyens in the hall and cursed. "Prince?" One of them asked. "Yes, that's right." He said. "Of what race?" Another one asked. "Saiyen." He replied. "King Vegeta has another offspring?" The tallest one said. "No, I am from the future, Prince Vegeta's offspring, Trunks." He said. "Your cute." Said a girl. "Thank you, but I must be on my way now." He said and left. They all looked at him and smiled, "I wonder who the prince ends up with." They all said and dismissed him.  
  
End of chapter  
Read and Review please.  
  
Author's Note: I am really afraid that you guys are going to hate this chapter because of the thing with Kackarot, it's just that I have this big fighting scene in my mind that has Bardock, Kackarot, and Prince Vegeta, I hope you will understand and forgive me for the flaw you must surely see in me doing this. I am also sorry if this story is a little of the short side and I hope it doesn't sound rushed because I'm not meaning to rush it. Please enjoy it. 


	3. Chapter Three

A Trip to the Past  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Trunks punched the wall, "Why did he have to go and announce my identity over the hall fucking palace!" Trunks screamed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Bardock walked in and chuckled, "Calm down Trunks, he just did it to get you back." Bardock said and looked at the dent in his wall. He frowned and then looked at Trunks, "I'm sorry about your wall." Trunks muttered and looked away.  
  
Bardock smiled and sat down on his couch. Trunks sighed and decided to go back to the training room. "I'll be back." He muttered. "Kackrot is still there, make friends with him." Bardock said as Trunks left. Trunks sighed as he left, *Great, now I have to do the impossible* He walked in the training room to see Kackarot fighting with Prince Vegeta. *What! I didn't think...that...they* Trunks couldn't finish his thought as he walked over there.   
  
Vegeta stopped fighting and smiled at his son, Kackarot nodded at the new comer that was with Kackarot. "Hello boy, have you already met Kackarot?" Vegeta asked. "Yes father." Trunks said. Kackarot looked stunned. "Is Trunks really your offspring from the future?" Kackarot asked. "Yes, and you to are good friends in the future as well." Vegeta said. "You...are my future Prince." Kackarot said in amazement. "Really, Goku it's not that amazing." Trunks said letting the name slip. He blushed a little when he realized his mistake and wanted to go home even more.  
  
"Goku? Is that what you call me in the future?" He asked. "Yes." Trunks said and started to spar. Then warning bells went off in his head, a KI was approaching and it was Freeza. "He's on his way, in two days there will be a fight, it should be pretty easy, but I can also sence someone else with Freeza, but I their KI isn't familiar." Trunks said. "Well then, I will go and alert my father, goodbye." Vegeta said and walked out. Kackarot smiled, "So, I'm carefree in the future?" He asked.  
  
"You are a very special person in my heart." Trunks said and left smiling. Kackarot smiled as well and chuckled. Trunks got back to Bardock's room and informed him of the fight that was only two days away starting tomorrow. "Well, we will all start training for him and his partner, how strong is his partner by the way. "I've seen his power only once before, but it does not give off the same feeling, his power is unbelievable, and it will be a very hard battle between us." Trunks said thinking of the fight with Buu.  
  
Trunks laid down in his bed, trying to get the fight out of his head, sure he had confidence if he pushed hisself hard enough he could beat the enemy but who would die? He was a fool thinking that no one would die, someone always does. He slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep. He was awoke with a start, "About fucking time you woke up boy, Kackarot and his father have been in the training room for thirty minutes already." Came the aggiatated voice of Vegeta.   
  
Trunks slowly got up and dressed, "Sorry if I didn't wake up in time, I guess the time travel got to me." He said and smiled a little. "It's okay." Vegeta said dismissing it. This was strange for Trunks, for his father would've smacked him out of bed way before then and he wasn't used to the   
treatment he got.   
  
Trunks and Vegeta walked in the room to see Bardock and Kackarot sitting in the floor eating some wierd meat. "Me and you will go first boy, I want to see your strength." Vegeta said. Trunks did some warm up stretches and then got in a fighting stance. "Bring it on." He said. Vegeta made the first move but Trunks dodged it easily, *how can I possibly fight them when I'm ten times stronger* He questioned himself.   
  
Vegeta realized too that he was no match for his son. He stoped and chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to waste your time." He said. Trunks smirked, "You didn't." He replied and went off to a seperate part of the training room, Vegeta couldn't believe it, but his son just went into the gravity minuplation center, no one really went into it. Bardock walked over to Vegeta, "Shall we?" He asked. Vegeta smirked and they started to fight.  
  
Trunks turned the machine on to 450G's. He then set his enemy's up, he was going to be facing six robots and 2 holograms. He did his stretches again and got in a fighting stance, then they all came out at once, he charged a blast at one of the robots, but they reflected it, Trunks dodged out of the way quickly and then did a round kick whick made it malfunction. One down and five more to go, he didn't really worry about the holograms, they were like humans, they could see he was busy with something right then and they weren't going to attack him.  
  
Trunks blasted a attack again and then turned his attention to another, which wasn't smart, the robot reflected his blast and it knocked him down to the floor, he cursed his stupidity and then got up slowly. He hurt like hell, maybe he shouldn't have put so much power into it, he desperatly wanted to turn Super Saiyen, but didn't want to give his secret off to the holograms. He finished off the one he was fighting and then turned back to the one the reflected his blast. Now he only had four to go.  
  
The other four ganged up on him, he knew this was bad, when they got together they could do an attack called 'final laser'. Sure enough they powered up for it, he charged up the 'kamehameha' wave and blasted it at them when they fired the 'final laser' with that they exploded, the reason that it was called the 'final laser' was for two reasons, the robots kill themselves in the process when they do it, but it's supposed to be strong enough to kill him to.  
  
The two beams collided and they fought for two minutes, but then the 'final laser' got through and blasted Trunks through the arm. Trunks cried out in pain and put his other hand over it reflexivly, the two holograms then got in a fighting stance, Trunks powered up into Super Saiyen form and finished them quickly, he didn't know how, even in his form they should've been harder, he then realized that they weren't even looking for a fight when they saw he was injured, he smirked and then collasped, he looked at his shoulder and cursed, blood was still pouring from it.  
  
He made the machine power down and walked outside. Kackarot was the first one to see him, he was brusied and cut, and the wound was hard to miss, it was pouring down and it you looked hard enough you could see the other side. Bardock and Vegeta saw the shocked expression Kackarot wore on his face and they looked over in the direction he was. Vegeta ran over to his son immediatly. "Boy what happened!?" He demanded. "I just trained, one of those suckers got me." Trunks said before he passed out.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
Read and Review Please  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to do this chapter, and sorry if you think it's too short, I hope you like this chapter. 


	4. Chapter Four

A Trip to the past  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Trunks awoke with a start, there was a searing pain going through his left shoulder. "Huh, what happened?" Trunks groaned out as he sat up. He looked around to see his room from the future... *But we haven't even had the battle with Freeza! I can't be here yet. I have to help!* "I have to help them they will die again..." He screamed but trailed off. His hands went to his face and he started to cry.  
  
*All of that work was for nothing. All the people that I began to care about are dead. Once again lost souls* But what had happened? Why had he been sent back to his time? Then with a rush it all came back to him. Along with a searing head ache. He grabbed his head in agony. As he remembered the events that happened only moments before...  
  
FLASH BACK:  
  
"Boy what happened!?" His father demanded. "I just trained, one of those suckers got me." Trunks said before he passed out. Vegeta caught his son before he hit the ground and held him. They rushed him to the infirmary. "Put him in the best regeneration tank you have." Vegeta demanded. The doctors looked at Prince Vegeta, Bardock a low class, and Kackarot another low class. "At once your majesty." One of them said.  
  
They put him in the tank and it started to fill with water, but the water instantly turned to a bloodish color, the tank instantly started to fill with the young Saiyens blood and the water mixed with the blood, the tank soon become so dark with blood that you could no longer see the young Saiyen. The doctors knew it was too late, "Prince, it's too late to save this man, come on lets take him to the morgue." The doctor said heading toward the tank. Vegeta blasted the doctors hand away, "No." He said.   
  
They then heard the sound of the heart monnitor going off, Trunks flat lined. Vegeta punched the tank which cracked under the pressure. He fell to his knees crying, "I lost him." Vegeta said. Then it happened so quickly. "Kackarot report to the department station." Bardock looked at his son and nodded, Kackarot was leaving...for earth. Vegeta slowly went to his father and transported to Freeza's ship, for his Father having no choice signed his son over to Freeza. Trunks however...died, he was sent back to his world though...the gods had mercy on him.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"I failed...." He whispered and stood up. "I know you did the best you could boy." A voice came. Trunks' head snapped up and he saw *his* father. "Dad?" He asked. "I am proud of you son." Vegeta said and left. Trunks stood there blinking and the retreating figure known as Prince Vegeta.  
  
END OF STORY  
Read And Review Please 


End file.
